Lightning Flame Dragon
by Darthrath
Summary: What if Natsu had acquired his lightning abilities sooner? What would this mean for him? Would he change? What does this mean for the future? Lets find out. 'M' for violence, gore, and adult themes. Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. It is owned by Hiro Mashima.
1. Chapter 1

Magnolia. One of many jewels in the kingdom that was Fiore. The town was beautiful. From the rustic style of it, to the kind people that lived there. Usually, Magnolia was a wonderful place to go. Even if it was just for a day. On this one, the entire town was abuzz thanks to the annual Harvest Festival. That was, until Fairy Tail mages started fighting all around on the streets and even the roofs. It was a cataclysm. Buildings were being destroyed, streets ripped apart, and even parts of the land surrounding the town had been altered thanks to all the dangerous spells being thrown in every direction. The only thing non-wizards could do was cower in their homes, hoping they wouldn't be caught in the crossfire of the fighting mages. Then, there was the Cardia Cathedral. It had yet to have been touched, but many could assume it was about to be. Especially since Laxus Dreyar, grandson of Fairy Tail's master and the cause of all of this devastation, had chosen to make the beautiful building the location of his last stand. There was still the thunder palace that the not yet known dragon slayer had yet to unleash on the area, which would completely destroy it along with all the innocent lives within. Currently, a pink haired young man wearing a vest, baggy pants, and a scaly scarf around his neck stood across from the tall blonde man. His hands were surrounded by fire as his onyx eyes glared into the blue-gray ones of his opponent. While this was happening, a woman with long red hair, brown eyes, and wearing armor was on the ground. All she could do was watch as she slowly recovered from the barrage of lightning attacks that Laxus mercilessly hit her with. The pink haired man stood in front of her protectively as his magic flared.

"Honestly, I don't know why you weaklings are even bothering with me. Why don't you run along and finish my game or else I'll make the thunder palace destroy everything." Laxus said as he shrugged off the coat he was wearing and removed the headphones from his ears.

"Go Natsu! Destroy them! I'll handle Laxus!" Erza commanded her guild mate as she struggled to move.

"No. I'm dealing with this jerk. You go take them down. Besides, they'll just zap me if I attack." Natsu responded.

"You coward, Laxus. You're using body link magic to protect them." she spat at the blond.

Laxus chuckled and smirked in response.

"Ya got that right. And it's just waiting until I give the order." he said.

"You piece of shit!" Natsu exclaimed in rage, "You'd destroy your home?! The place you were raised?! Our guild?! Hasn't it been through enough?!"

"_Our _guild?" Laxus asked condescendingly, "You mean _my _guild. Soon, Fairy Tail isn't gonna have room for pathetic runts like you."

This served to anger the dragon slayer more as he clenched his teeth. Laxus smirked again as he saw this.

"What ya gonna do, kid?" he challenged Natsu.

_"I'm gonna rip your throat out." _Natsu found himself thinking as his rage boiled over.

"Natsu…." Erza said softly as she slowly got to her feet, "Don't….. He's too strong for you…..."

Natsu looked away from Laxus before turning to Erza, a serious look on his face that the woman was surprised to see. The fire dragon slayer was furious. People had always been saying things like that about him. Looking down on him like some petulant child. _'__You're dumb'. 'You're weak'. 'You can't beat them'. _The young mage had spent most of his life feeling inferior. Not good enough, smart enough, brave enough, strong enough. It pissed him off so much. His fists clenched and Erza was surprised to feel his magic spike even more as the fire spread from his hands to completely engulf him. When he finally spoke, his voice was low and full of barely restrained rage.

"I got this. Now, go. The thunder palace needs to be stopped." he told her, leaving no room for argument.

Erza wanted to. She was originally thinking of knocking him out or something along those lines, but the look on his face made her pause. Instead, she softly smiled as a white light engulfed her. When it was gone, she was wearing her Heaven's Wheel armor before starting her way out. Natsu turned back to his enemy, his glare back with full force as Laxus smirked arrogantly.

"You better not let me down, Natus!" Erza called as she sprinted.

Natsu didn't respond, but she knew what he would've said. _"You better not let me down either." _Laxus made a move to stop her, but was surprised as a quick blast of fire stopped him. He glared back at Natsu as electricity surged around him.

_"The nerve of this punk."_

"You're not going anywhere, Laxus. I'm personally kicking your ass." Natsu told him as he threw more fire.

Laxus still glared as he avoided and shot lightning in return, making the cathedral shake from the exchange.

"Out of my way, insect!" Laxus yelled at his opponent as he attacked.

"No way in hell, asshole!" Natsu shot back, "**Fire Dragon'****s**** Brilliant Flame!**"

The spell shot at Laxus and hit his lightning covered fist, gathering up dust and dirt before the blond emerged from it. Natsu dodged as best as he could as a seemingly endless strain of lightning was thrown his way. Laxus managed to close in on him and throw him to the ground before hitting him square in the jaw with a hard right with lightning around his knuckles. Natsu tried to hit back, but Laxus dodged before delivering a kick to his gut. Natsu was sent flying into a pillar, breaking the part he collided with before he fell to the ground. The pink haired slayer managed to angle himself so he landed on a hand and his feet as rubble hit the floor behind him. Lightning surged around Laxus and spread until it was all around the large room as it tried to hit Natsu. He dodged as his enemy spoke.

"Why can't your tiny brain get it? Why can't anyone understand I am doing this for the better of the guild?" Laxus said as Natsu took a few hits, "When I am master, no one will ever question Fairy Tail's strength! No one will be able to defeat us or even have the guts to attack! Everyone will fear us!"

The spell finally stopped as Natsu fell on the ground, but was quick to get back to his feet as Laxus chuckled with his smirk coming back.

"It's no use, Natsu. In what world could you have ever even had a chance to defeat me?" Laxus mocked before he was chuckling again.

Natsu growled as his teeth clenched again. Laxus stopped chuckling as he looked back at the timer Freed had set up for him.

"It's almost time. I wonder if that old man is willing to let many innocent's die for his pride and spot as guild master." he said out loud.

"Oh, I wouldn't worry about that." Natsu suddenly said, "Even if the town is a wasteland around us, you still won't have the guild at the end of the day."

It was Laxus' turn to clench his fists as he glared at Natsu, who was smirking back.

"Is that so?" Laxus asked angrily.

Natsu still smirked as flames surrounded his fists again and he rushed forward.

"Yeah. Doesn't feel too good, does it, Laxus? You're too far to pull out now."

"Shut up!" Laxus responded as both he and Natsu threw fists covered in their respective elements at each other.

Their fists collided, making a large blast that pushed both back a step before they attacked each other again. Natsu dodged and managed a right cross to Laxus' jaw. The thunder mage responded in kind with an uppercut to Natsu's chin. They were pushed back again before a powerful blast of electricity sent Natsu sliding a few yards.

"You think you're better than me?! You doubt my power?!" Laxus demanded as he disappeared in a gold flash.

Natsu didn't have time to react before he was hit with another uppercut, sending him into the air as Laxus reappeared where he once stood. Natsu groaned in pain, but on his way back to the ground, turned and attacked.

"**Fire Dragon's Roar!**" he yelled as a large stream of fire left his wide open mouth on his way down.

Laxus took the brunt of it as he defended with his lightning. The fire managed to give him first degree burns on his arms and hands and singed parts of his purple shirt and black pants, but he was able to stand his ground nonetheless. Laxus dusted himself off as Natsu landed on his feet not far in front of him.

"That the best you got, Natsu? No wonder our guild is a joke. The old geezer has forced my hand with how he's been running it."

Natsu was about to attack again, when the timer and the sound of lightning striking outside got both mage's attention. Natsu smiled as Laxus glared at what they saw. The lacrima's were reduced to balls of smoke and electricity and the timer was replaced with '_Thunder Palace destroyed'_. The fire dragon looked back to the lightning mage as the latter looked down and his hair cast a shadow over his face.

"You see, Laxus? How can you say all of that bullshit, when our guild doesn't need to change. We're already strong." Natsu said.

Laxus was silent for a good minute before lightning blasted from him powerfully as he looked up at Natsu with rage.

"You think I care?! This only means I'll just have to take it by force!" he roared out as the lighning grew and surrounded him.

Natsu was pushed back slightly before steadying himself as Laxus' magic pressure increased and kept growing.

"You might as well just get out of my way, weakling! Otherwise, I'll just step over your dead body and take the guild regardless!" Laxus continued.

Natsu was glaring again as fire surrounded his fists and he slowly made his way forward.

"I can't wait until I'm done knocking you down a few pegs, Laxus." the fire dragon slayer said.

"**Fire Dragon's Iron fist!**" Natsu yelled.

His flame covered knuckles made contact with Laxus' jaw, but it might as well have been the equivalent of a breeze hitting the other mage. Laxus delivered a hard fist to Natsu's rib cage, sending him into another pillar. The blond moved at blinding speed and caught Natsu before he could fall, hitting him in the face and keeping him in the air so he could give Natsu a fist to his jaw. The fire mage was sent to the ground hard, making a crater where he landed as he groaned in pain. Natsu managed to get up, but he was hit with a strong blast of lightning. Natsu groaned and fell back to the floor as Laxus created a huge orb of electricity. It glowed brightly as it surged with power in the middle of the cathedral as Laxus commanded it.

"Time to die, Natsu!" Laxus roared as the orb shot at him.

Natsu felt someone grab him and hoist him over there shoulder before they were both behind a pillar, avoiding the attack. Natsu watched as it made the crater bigger before looking to who helped him. He was surprised to see Gajeel, of all people, as he was set back on the ground.

"The fuck are you doing here?" Natsu asked in bewilderment.

"No time for that." the iron dragon slayer simply said as his red eyes looked back into his onyx, "We need to teach this bastard a lesson."

They both stepped from behind the pillar, surprising Laxus for a moment before it was replaced with anger.

"Not nice. Is that any way to treat one of your guild members?" Gajeel asked as he and Natsu slowly got closer.

"What do you care?" Laxus retorted.

"Because the only one that gets to kill Salamander is me." Gajeel answered, making Natsu roll his eyes.

"Aw. Are you holding grudge because that insect was able to kick your ass?" Laxus mocked.

A vein bulged on Gajeel's forehead before he glared at the other man and he glowed with magic power.

"Oooo. You gonna challenge me too?" Laxus continued to taunt as his eyes glowed with yellow lightning.

Gajeel ignored him as he turned slightly to Natsu.

"Look, I don't like this either, but we're gonna have to work together to take him down." the iron dragon slayer told him.

Natsu dusted himself off before he looked at his new guild mate angrily.

"Like I need a goon like you helping me to take this jerk down." he said.

There it was again. That anger rising in him. Especially with what Gajeel said next.

"Look at him, Natsu. I'm being serious here. This guy is a monster. He's not our guild mate anymore. He's our enemy and we're the only two that can stop him right now thanks to the battle and thunder palace taking everyone else out of commission." the other man reasoned.

Natsu scoffed as he thought it over and Laxus was across the room, powering up his magic still. He hated this situation. Hated how people doubted him. He'd had enough. On the other hand, he had to concede because his power was getting on the low side and of course there was no fire for him to consume. Then again, there was an idea he had, but that was a last resort plan he had if worse went to worse. Releasing a frustrated sigh, Natsu got into a stance next to Gajeel.

"Just so you know, I'm never teaming up with you again. I'd sooner punch your face in." the fire dragon slayer said.

Gajeel chuckled softly as he readied himself too.

"And I'll beat you to a pulp the next chance I get, Salamander."

They simultaneously rushed at Laxus, sending flurries of punches and kicks his way. The blond smirked as he blocked and dodged everything thrown at him. Laxus finally retaliated by throwing a powerful surge of lightning that Gajeel was able to dodge, but Natsu was not so lucky. The pink haired mage was thrown a few feet, but landed on his knees as Gajeel's arm turned to iron.

"Use your roar!" Gajeel called before yelling, "**Iron Dragon's Club!**"

Natsu listened, using the spell.

"**Fire Dragon's Roar!**"

The fire from his breathe attack surrounded Gajeel's iron as it surged at their enemy, only for Laxus to dodge. Gajeel tried to attack again, but he was blasted back by orbs of lightning energy as Laxus floated in the air. He failed to see Natsu behind him, however.

"**Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame!**" Natsu cast as he held a huge ball of fire in both hands and hit Laxus in the back with it.

The lightning mage was sent to the ground, where Gajeel was waiting to hit him with more iron attacks. The two dragon slayers took a side and finally combined their elements and hit Laxus at once with them, creating a large blast. Natsu and Gajeel waited for it to dissipate and the smoke to clear, still feeling Laxus' magic energy. Laxus spoke as he was finally revealed. There wasn't a scratch on him. The worst they had done was put a few holes in his pants and completely destroy his shirt. What was left of it was hanging from the blonde's arms, who tossed it all away. The result from the lacrima inside of him was revealed by a tattoo that ran down the left side of his body with the Fairy Tail mark in the middle of it.

"Really? That was it? That was all you could do? Pathetic." Laxus said, "How are you dragon slayer's?"

Gajeel couldn't believe this. They had thrown some of their strongest attacks at him, and he wasn't even hurt. The windows had been blasted outward from his and Natsu's combination and the stone floor had been charred, but here Laxus was. Not even harmed. Natsu, on the other hand, was not surprised by this. He knew why it was. He always knew.

"Let me tell you two a secret that no one else but me and the old man knows." Laxus told them with a smirk as his canines elongated along with two bottom teeth.

Laxus' muscles grew as scales grew around his eyes, over his chest, and along his arms as his powers grew even more. Once he was finished transforming into his dragonforce, lightning surged around him again as he leaned his head back and a magic circle appeared above his head.

"You gotta be kidding me." Gajeel said, recognizing the magic immediately.

This was one of the reasons Natsu hated Laxus' guts so much and always wanted to beat him. Not just because he was a strong lightning dragon slayer, but also because the fact Natsu could tell he wasn't a true one. And that enraged him. How people were able to implant a lacrima within themselves and gain the power he worked so hard to learn. And it enraged Natsu even more that Laxus was admittedly stronger than he was. It filled him with self doubt and he hated it.

"**Lightning Dragon's Roar!**" Laxus exclaimed as his spell fired.

Tendrils of blue electricity were in the mix with the gold lightning a the powerful attack surged toward them. There was no time to dodge. It was too fast. Pain shot through Natsu and Gajeel as the roar hit them. Both fell to the ground before it finally dispersed and Laxus' now completely gold eyes rested on their prone forms.

"Hmmm. Still alive. Oh well, I'll have to change that." Laxus said in his now grizzled and deepened voice.

Natsu slowly struggled to his feet again while Gajeel could barely move as electricity sparked around them, causing more pain. The iron dragon slayer managed to rise to his knees as he glared up at Laxus. Natsu was doing the same as the seemingly insane Laxus spoke again.

"Magnolia. Fairy Tail. I'll destroy you both." the lightning dragon slayer said as rays of golden light broke through the floor and surged from him, "This is the end for you all!"

Natsu knew what was coming and so did Gajeel. And there was no way to stop him as Laxus began Fairy Law.

"You're insane, Laxus! You'd kill so many innocent's just for a title?!" Natsu exclaimed angrily.

"The ultimate judgment spell. It'll kill anyone he sees as an enemy." Gajeel said to himself.

"Damn right I would!" Laxus roared as he prepared the spell.

He held his right hand above his left with his palms facing as a gold and white orb formed between them. His magic fed the spell as the light got brighter and brighter. But just as Laxus was about to start counting, a female voice made him pause.

"Laxus wait! Don't do this!" Levy pleaded as she stood in the doorway of the cathedral.

"Levy, get out of here! Run!" Natsu told her.

"You idiot! Why are you here?!" Gajeel exclaimed.

Laxus was continuing with the spell, but he paused again from what Levy said next.

"Laxus, it's Master-your grandfather." Levy corrected herself as the light grew more intense, "He doesn't have much time! He's dying because of all this! You should stop and go see him while you still can!" she tried to reason.

All three dragon slayers were surprised as Laxus went silent. His eyes were wide as Levy tried again.

"Please, Laxus! I beg you! Go see him!"

Laxus was still silent. Until he started chuckling. Eventually, it turned into a joyous laugh as he continued.

"Good riddance! This only makes it all easier! Fairy Tail will be mine! **Fairy Law!**" Laxus cast as he slammed his hands together.

"You low life son of a bitch!" Gajeel yelled at him as the Fairy Tail symbol appeared above magnolia surrounded by a magic circle and the light began to absorb him and Natsu.

Levy could only fall to her knees as tears ran down her cheeks.

"No..." was all she said as the light swallowed her too.

Everyone in the town was blinded as the spell searched to destroy any and all enemies Laxus had. Said mage smiled as his body went back to normal and he waited to see the result of his devastating attack, excited to see the death he had caused. Imagine his surprise to be met with his unharmed guild mates. Natsu was still standing, his hair casting a shadow over his eyes as an angry snarl made it's way to his lips. Meanwhile, Gajeel was checking to see if Levy was alright, surprise on his face. Laxus' eyes were wide as he looked at them.

"How? I hit you with so much power. How are you all still alive?" he asked out loud.

"Because." a new voice responded.

Everyone present looked to see a beaten up Freed standing in the doorway as he limped in, holding a hand against his broken arm courtesy of an enraged Mirajane beating the living shit out of him.

"None here are truly your enemy, Laxus." Freed continued, "It didn't work because even though you may act like you hate everyone, but your true feelings paired with your magic said otherwise. Deep down, you don't see anyone in Magnolia that way. You got your heart from your grandfather, Laxus."

"No! That's a lie!" Laxus denied angrily as lightning crackled and surged around him again.

"Stop this, Laxus. Go see the master while you still can." Freed told him as he slowly stepped forward, trying to reason with his friend.

"He can drop dead!" Laxus roared as he went into dragonforce again, "I don't give a damn about him! Why should I when I am stronger than he ever was!?"

Lightning exploded everywhere as Gajeel got in front of Levy protectively and Freed took a few steps back. The cathedral was altered even more from the display of power. Small trenches were dug into the ground and the cathedral shook. The only one to stand their ground was Natsu. Two red orbs were where his eyes were in the shadows his hair was causing as his breathes came out raggedly. Like an animal. Natsu had found his second wind as his fists clenched so hard that his knuckles cracked.

"You'll never be stronger than gramps, Laxus." he said lowly.

Laxus barely heard the fire dragon slayer as he slowly turned to him. Natsu exerted powerful magic pressure as he lifted his head to glare with his onyx eyes. Natsu was surrounded by what could only be described as a tornado of fire as he tore off his vest and continued to speak.

"I'm gonna beat you until you get what Fairy Tail is supposed to be about! It doesn't matter who we are or where we come from! What matters is we are Fairy Tail! We're a family! I'm not gonna let you get away with trying to tear us apart!"

The lightning around Laxus expanded as he waved his hands challengingly. Fire and electricity lightly violently collided at the border of their auras as Laxus said,

"Bring it on! After I kill you, I'll kill everyone else that gets in my way to becoming guild master!"

Natsu and Laxus both rushed at one another and met in the middle, their element covered fists creating an explosion. Natsu ducked under another punch before hitting Laxus with another right cross and trying to follow up with an uppercut. Laxus dodged and kneed Natsu in the chin, sending him up through the roof from the power of the blow. Natsu retaliated with a kick of his own to Laxus' face as their battle took to the skies. The only thing anyone could see were two large blurs. One made of fire and the other of lightning. Natsu yelled as he threw punch after punch, only a few managing to make contact while every one of Laxus' attacks were able to hit him. The fire dragon slayer refused to let up though as they continued to fight in the air.

"You seriously think you can beat me!? Don't make me laugh!"

This only served to make Natsu even more angry as he hit Laxus again. Harder. He knew he only had so much time before his resolve faded. It was either stop Laxus now, or use the last resort. Their attacks collided again and again as Natsu focused and thought fast.

_"__I have no choice. The only way is for me to beat him into unconsciousness and he's still too strong right now for me to do that." _he thought.

Natsu managed to hit Laxus again, but the lightning dragon slayer responded in kind by grabbing him and slamming him into one of the bell towers. Natsu groaned as his body made a large hole from the impact and he tried to get up, but Laxus was faster. The blond grabbed him again and threw him across the roof, creating a long trench. Natsu tried to retaliate, but Laxus was upon him again and slammed his fist into Natsu's left cheek.

"Just do yourself a favor and fucking die!" Laxus yelled as Natsu was sent crashing into the other bell tower, "**Lightning Dragon's Demolition Fist!**"

Natsu could only lay there and take it as he bled from more than a few wounds as parts of the bell tower began to fall around and on top of him. Laxus raised his arms as lightning gathered in his hands and a magic circle appeared. Freed, Levy, and Gajeel watched in horror as he prepared another attack.

"No, Laxus! Don't! You will kill him!" Freed called.

"**Lightning Dragon's ****Heavenward Halberd!**" Laxus exclaimed as he threw the powerful attack at the downed Natsu.

Gajeel was making a move to jump into action, but it was too late. The iron dragon slayer only managed to get a few steps as the spell left Laxus' hands and was already half way to Natsu. The pink haired fire dragon slayer watched as it surged toward him at blinding speed.

_ "__Well, here goes nothing." _he thought as he opened his mouth and it hit him.

Levy screamed as they watched the attack hit home and the bell tower collapsed all around where Natsu was. Gajeel's eyes were wide and so were Freed's as both gaped. The top of the bell tower fell hard to the ground as more rubble and other pieces of the cathedral created a pile over the now probably dead Natsu. The area went silent before Laxus slowly started to laugh again.

"Like I said. In what world could you have ever defeated me, brat? Oh wait! You're dead, so you can't answer!" he kept laughing as the three watching could still only stare in horror that Laxus had just committed murder.

Until they felt it. A strong magic pressure that was building up. Laxus stopped laughing as he turned back to where Natsu was buried. The pile started to shake as sparks of fire and electricity spread from it. The pressure kept climbing before the pile exploded, sending rubble, wood, and metal in all directions. Laxus shielded himself from the debris before looking back. His eyes widened to see Natsu standing there, his body bloody and bruised as his eyes settled on him. Lightning and flame came together all around the pink haired slayer as his magic power was restored a thousand fold.

"Impossible." Gajeel said softly as he watched, "A fusion of lightning and fire dragon slaying magic."

"Lightning flame dragon." Freed said as he watched in awe.

_"__That hurt like a motherfucker, but it worked. Now, lets test it out and use Laxus as a punching bag." _Natsu thought as he focused solely on his enemy.

Laxus blinked and Natsu was in front of him. The blond tried to attack in his surprise, but Natsu caught his fist and squeezed. Laxus screamed in pain as his fingers broke and was silenced as a flame and lightning covered fist hit him in the jaw, cracking and coming close to breaking it too. Laxus ended up spitting out a tooth as Natsu hit him in the gut, sending him sliding back a few feet. The lightning didn't hurt him much, but it was helping he flame do so. Strengthening it and supporting it as Natsu rushed forward at Laxus and grabbed him by the arm so he could punch him again, this time breaking his nose. It was the lightning dragon slayer's turn to get thrown around as Natsu unleashed a series of punches and kicks. Laxus tried to defend himself, but Natsu was too fast. The now duel dragon slayer dodged and delivered a hard uppercut into Laxus' gut again. The older man was forced to bend over from the hit as spit and blood left his mouth. Natsu was merciless as Laxus was sent upward into the air from the hit. Laxus floated there as he held his broken hand and glared down at Natsu, who was still glaring in return. Both opened their mouths wide and leaned back. Lightning was sucked into Laxus' while flames and lightning both converged into Natsu's.

"**Lightning dragon's-**"

_ "_**Lightning Flame Dragon's-**"

"**Roar!**"Both screamed out.

A powerful stream of lightning left Laxus' mouth as an even stronger one of lightning and flame left Natsu's. The two attacks met and pushed against each other for dominance for a moment as both mages kept the spells going. Eventually, the fusion of the two elements started pushing the lightning back. It got closer and closer to Laxus, making him panic and try to cut off his breathe attack so he could dodge, but he wasn't fast enough. Natsu's roar grew in size as it swallowed Laxus. Throughout Magnolia, everyone could hear it. The loud and strong roar of a dragon as Laxus screamed in pain as the lightning and flames assaulted him. Somehow, the lightning was managing to electrocute him as the roar slowly faded and Laxus fell from the sky. The blond slayer crashed hard into the roof as Natsu slowly walked to where he lay. An animalistic growl escaped him as he made it to his downed enemy. Laxus was covered in burns and wounds as he held up his good arm.

"Wait….Natsu….." he tried to groan out, but Natsu wasn't done.

He grabbed Laxus by the throat and hauled back his right fist as flames and lightning surrounded it. Laxus' eyes were now wide with fear as he looked into those black eyes that held so much hate and fury. Natsu hit Laxus again and again, reducing his face to a bloody pulp. His jaw was broken and one eye became swollen shut as Natsu just kept punching. The pink haired man was going into a frenzy as a part of him kept yelling,

_"Kill him! Kill him! KILL HIM!"_

Eventually, Natsu held back his fist as he panted and kept glaring at Laxus. The blond's good eye looked at him weakly and with fear as Natsu's grip tightened.

"P-Please...don't..." Laxus begged as best as he could with his broken jaw.

Natsu was silent for a moment as his heartbeat settled and the murderous part of him left. Finally, he pulled Laxus close to him and snarled.

"Betray us again, and I will kill you." Natsu promised in a low voice.

Laxus could only nod in submission before Natsu tossed him off the roof and he hit the ground hard in front of the stunned Levy, Gajeel, and Freed. The three watched as Natsu leaned back to roar up at the sky as lightning and fire burst from him. He had won. Natsu had finally beaten Laxus.


	2. Chapter 2

As the smoke cleared on that day, many were cautious to leave their homes as the entire town was rendered silent in the aftermath of the battle. Many a concerned citizen had found a Fairy Tail mage and was quick to help them shortly before guiding the wounded to their guild hall. Even though they were angry from the damages to their homes, they knew it was always an option to rebuild. Some didn't think it necessary to blame Fairy Tail for the mayhem. Others, not so much. As the master recovered, he was sure to receive more than a few grievances and damage bills in the mail for probably the next month or so. Other than that, the townsfolk were just happy the violence was over so they could get back to the festival. The recovery would happen the next day. For now, everyone had the festival to worry about. Once almost all the guild members were present, Erza stood in the middle as the crowd silenced. Thanks to a few healing potions and some rest, they were all in considerably better shape. Besides the bandages and bruises.

"Alright, everyone! Good news! The master is going to make a full recovery." everyone cheered before the re-quip mage continued, "We just need to be ready for the festival and parade tonight. For now, we can rest."

The guild was happy as everyone in it smiled and conversed as if it were an ordinary day. Mira was serving drinks and food with Max assisting her. Lucy, Gray, and Juvia were sitting at a table and just relaxing as the former's drank and ate while Juvia just imagined being with her 'Ice Prince'. The atmosphere at the table was joyful and content. Until Lucy started talking.

"So, has anyone talked to Natsu after what happened?" she asked.

Gray paused and finished the sip he was taking before putting his mug on the oak table. Sighing, he leaned back, making the chair creak slightly as he thought over what he'd been told by Levy.

"I haven't talked to the flame head. From what Levy said, I don't think I want to right now." he responded seriously.

Lucy and Juvia frowned, along with a few others that were listening in.

"Why not?" Lucy inquired.

"Because don't you remember what she said? She talked about him as if she were watching a monster. She'd never seen him so serious in her life and it were as if he was enjoying punching Laxus within an inch of death at one moment. Whatever is wrong with the big idiot, I don't want to be around him until he's cooled down. Especially since he's stronger now. As much as I hate to say it." Gray explained.

"Yes." Juvia chimed in, gaining their attention, "From what I have been told about dragon slayer magic from Gajeel, it could kill a dragon slayer to eat an element that is not theirs. Natsu was taking a very big risk doing so."

The three looked over at the bandaged up Gajeel who had occupied one of the many benches lining the building. His arms were crossed and his head was leaned back. His eyes were closed as he tried to relax and a chair was holding up his bad leg as a crutch rested next to him against the wall.

"Shersh rert, ya kner." Happy suddenly pointed out as he munched on a fish in the middle of the table.

"Hey Happy. Did you talk to Natsu? How did he seem?" Lucy asked.

"Well, he-" the blue cat was cut off as said dragon slayer could be seen walking through the doorway.

The guild quieted as he walked in, taking steady strides as his sandals hitting the floor became one of the louder things in the area. He looked different somehow. His face was serious and emotionless. He was wearing his signature baggy pants, vest, and of course his scarf. Besides his right arm being in a sling and a few bandages around his torso, Natsu looked perfectly fine. The pink haired man approached the bar, where Mira was waiting for him. Natsu sat in a stool as the ashen haired woman smiled at him. He smiled softly back before speaking lowly.

"Can I get a beer, Mira?" he requested.

"Sure thing, Natsu." she responded happily.

Within a second, a pint of the bitter alcohol was in his hand and he took a slow sip as Mira leaned with an elbow on the bar and her chin in her hand as she still smiled at him.

"So, the she-devil returns?" Natsu suddenly asked softly.

Mira was taken off guard for a moment as her smile slowly left her face. Natsu went on.

"I'm glad." he said, taking her even more off guard.

"W-Why?…."she asked quietly, almost whispering.

Both of Mira's hands were on the bar and Natsu put his drink down to rest his hand on hers. The barmaid almost blushed at the contact and how warm his hand felt. She looked up into his eyes. Natsu's expression softened. It was gentle and caring, making her cheeks actually go pink as blood rushed to them.

"Because you need to stop holding yourself back, Mira." he spoke softly again, "We can't change what happened with Lisanna. We can only live and smile for her. She would hate to see you lying to yourself like this and almost always faking that gorgeous smile of yours. If anyone should be acting the way you are, it should be Elfman, but look at him."

Natsu gestured to said take-over mage with his head and Mira looked to see her grinning brother as he talked and relaxed while enjoying time with his guild mates. Natsu's voice drew her back to him as he poke again as his hand slowly and gently squeezed hers.

"Smile for her, Mira. Be strong for her. Live, love, laugh. Because one of these days, I'm coming after you for a spar. And I won't go easy on you." he finished with his signature grin.

Mira grinned back as a tear went down her face. Natsu was quick to wipe it away with his thumb after pulling his hand from hers. Before he could take it from her cheek, she held it their with her other hand. Natsu was surprised as she lightly rubbed her face in his palm and kept grinning at him. Unknown to the oblivious pink haired slayer, the she-devil always had a thing for him. Ever since Lisanna passed, Natsu was always there. It was because of him Elfman got back on his feet and became strong. And she'd never forget the night she ended up at his bungalow when the loss was too much to bare. She'd been greeted by an equally broken Natsu. Ever since they had woken up the morning after on his couch and in each other's arms, she'd felt something for him. They didn't do anything like that, you perv! Mirajane almost smirked as she spied the small traces of red across Natsu's cheeks as he pulled his hand away before getting up.

"Thank you, Natsu." she praised.

The dragon slayer just smiled and made to join his friends and happy, but the guild suddenly went fully silent. Natsu knew who it was as he turned. Laxus was making his way into the guild. Or rather, limping slightly. The lightning dragon slayer was worse off than he was, making a small part of Natsu feel guilt. Just a small one Laxus' entire torso was bandaged and the hand Natsu had broken along with the sprained arm it was attached to, was hanging in a sling. The half of his face Natsu had made swollen was bandaged up as well. Along with his nose. He'd be lucky if he could still use that eye once it was healed. Everyone was watching, most with glares as he approached the middle of the guild.

"You got a lot of nerve showing your face here, Laxus." Gray said off to the side.

"Yeah, why don't you just get out." Jet said as he sat with Droy and Levy.

"I'm just here to see the old man." Laxus responded as he tried to keep walking.

The blue haired script mage's partners were about to stand and block the blond's way along with a few others. Erza made an attempt to stop them as they all threw insults and objections at the man. Then, Natsu stepped forward after putting down his beer on a random table. The guild went eerily quiet again as the two stood there and just stared at one another. Neither moved or spoke for the longest time. The tension in the air was palpable. Then, Natsu slowly stepped sideways and gestured with his good arm to the infirmary, his expression not changing.

"The master is in the infirmary." he stated.

Laxus nodded. As the blond mage passed, he gave Natsu a thankful look, to which he just responded with a subtle and curt nod. Once Laxus disappeared down the hall, Natsu looked back to everyone else and took his beer back before finishing it in one go. He didn't hate the lightning dragon slayer anymore. Natsu understood why he did it. If only Laxus would have done it the right way. Natsu wouldn't have had to go to those lengths to stop him.

"What the hell, Natsu!" Jet exclaimed as he stepped in front of the slayer.

"What?" Natsu responded.

"Why are you, of all people, letting him see the master?" Jet answered with an angry snarl.

Natsu still had a straight face as he took a step toward the speed mage. There was a look in his eyes all of a sudden that made Jet lose his ire and take a step back.

"I think the beating I gave him was proper punishment for his misgivings. Wouldn't you say, Jet?" Natsu asked at the end, surprising many at how mature he was acting.

Jet thought it over before a sigh escaped him.

"I guess." he answered.

"Look," Natsu started, "I know Laxus is a giant prick, but he's still part of our guild. Our family. We don't turn our back on family. That's not who we are. We're Fairy Tail. Alright?"

A slow and soft smile rose to many a guild member's face from the dragon slayers word's. Including Jet and Droy.

"You're right, Natsu. Sorry." Jet apologized.

Natsu smiled and patted the other young man on his shoulder before handing him a beer.

"A round for the house on me!" he exclaimed before giving Mira the jewels that she needed.

The guild cheered and raised their drinks to the dragon slayer as he did the same.

"To Fairy Tail!" he yelled before drinking.

Natsu's smile slowly left after he drank and watched everyone else. His plan was selfish and probably not the best way to go about it, but he was going to do it for them. For his guild. As soon as Laxus was done with the master, Natsu would have a talk of his own with him. Until then, Natsu wore a smile as he enjoyed life with his friends. As Laxus made his way out, Natsu could almost feel the sadness rolling off of him. Natsu had his suspicions, but if he had to guess, he'd say master expelled him. The dragon slayer sighed as he got up and made his way to the infirmary. Curious eyes followed him, but no one asked any questions. As he made it to the door, the pink haired man could hear the distinct sound of crying. Natsu frowned.

"_This must be hard on him as well._" he thought

Deciding just barging in would be a bad idea, Natsu softly rapped his knuckles on the door. The crying stopped and Natsu could distinctly hear a tissue being thrown away as he waited for a response.

"Who is it?" Makarov's soft voice requested.

"Gramps, it's me." Natsu called through the door.

"Come in, Natsu." the master responded.

Natsu slowly opened the door and walked in. The room was peaceful and quiet. The sun was pouring in through the windows, lighting the room nicely. Dozens of beds vertically lined the walls as Makarov sat on one of them and was wearing a white robe around his tiny frame. His equally black eyes looked up at Natsu tiredly. There was red around them, showing signs of tears. Natsu sat across from him on another bed and there was a long moment of silence between them until Natsu broke it.

"Did you expel him, Master?" Natsu asked softly and carefully.

Makarov was still quiet and he sighed before answering.

"Yes. I did."

Natsu nodded with understanding and leaned forward with his elbows on his thighs before running his uninjured hand through his hair.

"I'm sorry it had to come to that." he said sadly.

Makarov nodded thankfully and looked off into space, but Natsu got his attention back as he spoke again.

"I just hope what I have to say doesn't make things worse." Natsu told him.

Makarov gained a curious air as he listened.

"What is it, my boy." the old wizard saint asked.

Natsu was quiet as he stood and walked over to a window. His eyes just scanned the area as the sunlight hit him. He let out a sigh before leaning his back against the windowsill and looked his guild master in the eyes. It would be disrespectful not to.

"I need to leave for a while." Natsu finally informed.

Makarov's eyes widened and he was about to speak, but Natsu kept going. He made lightning and flame dance around his hand as he looked at the old man.

"I need to treat this new power seriously, Gramps. I have little to no control over it. So, I need to train with it along with my original fire dragon powers. I need to be stronger. So I can protect those I care about better. It shouldn't take too long, but I know I can do it."

Makarov calmed himself as he thought over what his pupil told him. Sure, he didn't like it, but it wasn't as if he could stop the young man. The dragon slayer had determination in his voice and burning strong behind his eyes as onyx eyes met his old black ones. The master smiled softly and nodded in understanding. Natsu's power receded as he waited for the man to speak.

"Very well, Natsu. You do what you need to. I will not impede your progress. Would you like me to tell the rest of the guild when the time is right, my boy?" he said.

Natsu smiled back and nodded.

"If you don't mind. I'm leaving tonight." Natsu answered.

"Where will you go?" Makarov inquired.

Natsu thought about that. There were a few places he had in mind, but he settled on the best option.

"Up North in the mountains. Peaceful, quiet, and I'm less likely to cause damage up there with my training." Natsu responded.

"Will you take Happy with you?"

Natsu shook his head sadly.

"No. I'll miss him, but I don't want him getting hurt or something of that nature happening to him. It's better if he stays with Lucy, Mira, or even Erza."

"Very well. I suppose this is goodbye for now then?" Makarov asked with a sad smile.

Natsu smiled softly back and they grabbed hands in a one sided handshake.

"I'll be back, Gramps." Natsu promised before pulling away, "I'll be sure to leave you a communication lacrima before I leave."

Natsu was on his way out as Makarov called after him.

"You better take care of yourself, brat! No going and getting yourself killed!" the older man ordered.

Natsu smiled wider as he left and turned his head to respond.

"I promise."

More tears went down the old master's face, but he knew the dragon slayer would make good on his promise. And that he would come back to his family. He smiled as he cried. The boy was becoming a man. His child was growing up.

* * *

Natsu slowly made his way through the busy streets as he wore a long black cloak and had a large bag over his shoulder. The dragon slayer had made it to the center of Magnolia. He smiled as his guild marched in the parade and made quite the spectacle of themselves. Then, there was their signature hand symbol. Natsu's smile widened into a grin as he saw a crying Laxus in an alley not far from him. Makarov not only gained eye contact with his grandson, but he also managed to find Natsu in the crowd, looking at both of them seriously as he posed with his arm high in the air and his index finger and thumb extended. Both Natsu and Laxus went different directions. Natsu made it to the top of a hill on the road leading to his home town when he turned to look at it one last time. Taking a long inhale of air, he sighed. Just when he turned and was about to start walking again, a soft female voice stopped him in his tracks.

"So, you're leaving?" she asked as she stepped from behind a tree.

Natsu knew she had been following him. He was just wondering when she would decide to make a move. Turning back around, the dragon slayer smiled sadly at his white haired friend. Mirajane was still looking as beautiful as ever of course as she stood there in her usual red dress. She was looking at him with an expression that was all but begging him not to go as her gorgeous blue eyes became teary.

"Yes." he simply answered, his voice just as soft.

Mirajane suddenly rushed forward and grabbed him in a tight embrace, her arms around his neck as she buried her face in his chest. Natsu stayed where he was and wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Why?" she asked against him as he could feel her tears run down his chest.

Natsu comfortingly ran a hand through her soft hair as he held her closer. Gently holding her cheek, he made her look at him.

"I need to be stronger, Mira. I'm tired of everyone doubting me. Making me doubt myself. And especially not being strong enough to protect the people I care about." Natsu told her.

Mira cried more as she maintained eye contact and brought her hands down to grip his vest and cloak.

"You'll come back, right? Promise me, Natsu." she all but begged.

Natsu felt something unfamiliar stirring within him as he looked into those pools of brilliant blue. It made him want to do something he had never thought about doing to a girl as his eyes quickly went to her soft lips and back.

"I'll do you one better." Natsu said before taking action.

Without thinking, the dragon slayer pressed his lips against hers in a kiss that told her everything he was suddenly feeling. Mirajane went stiff in his arms and her eyes were wide before she closed her eyes and kissed him back. It quickly became passionate as Natsu pulled her closer and angled his head as her wonderful bust pressed against him. A soft moan left the take-over mage as both breathed out of their noses so they wouldn't have to pull away. Soon, Mirajane found herself pinned to a tree as their tongues clashed and fought for dominance. She moaned louder and wrapped her long legs around him as his hand supported him by resting on the tree. After a while, they both were panting as they separated slightly. Mira kept him close to her as their eyes connected again. Natsu had no idea what got into him, but he wanted more. The take-over mage was surprised to see his eyes had become like slits. They slowly went back to normal as they just kept looking at one another.

"Wow." she said.

She almost moaned again as his calloused hand ran under her skirt and up her thigh. Natsu wanted her so badly in that moment, but he couldn't. Not only did he have things to do, but that would be moving too fast. She wasn't some easy and quick conquest he would hear the geezers (Gildarts, Macao, Makarov, and Wakaba) talking about. This was Mirajane. The she-devil. She deserved someone that loved her and wasn't going to use her.

"Yeah." he responded softly.

They leaned their foreheads together as her hands held both of his cheeks. Mirajane softly kissed him again and he was quick to kiss her back.

"You come back to me, Natsu." she practically ordered him.

"I promise." Natsu told her.

He was slow and reluctant to put her down, but Natsu eventually did as they shared another heated and passionate final kiss. They both slowly backed away from each other, her moving toward Magnolia and him headed away. They smiled as each sported a crimson blush on the fact they just all but confessed feelings of love and attraction for one another.

"You get stronger, Mira. Alright?" he asked.

"I will!" she promised.

Mirajane stopped as Natsu turned and she watched him lift his hood and disappear into the dark. Her heart skipped a beat and she found her maidenhood heating up as the events played back in her mind. She grinned as her feet carried her back into Magnolia with new found determination. Yes. She would get stronger. Not just for her friends and family. For him. For Natsu. Her dragon.

* * *

Needless to say, Natsu's leaving did not sit well with the rest of the guild. Natsu's closest friends had to be restrained so they wouldn't go after him, especially a certain sobbing blue cat. Mirajane was quick to take Happy into her arms and comfort him as Master Makarov explained that it was Natsu's choice and exactly why he left. Laxus being expelled didn't go over well either, but the guild was more worried about the lovable fire dragon slayer. The weeks dragged on as the guild members went on with their lives. They had to stay positive. No one was unsure they would see Natsu again. They all knew he'd be back. So, they smiled and carried on. Just like he would do. Especially since encouraging stories and rumors of Salamander thrashing criminal syndicates and even some dark guilds had started reaching their ears after a month. Little did they know how soon they would see him again.

_**Two Months Later**_

"So, Oracion Seis?" Erza asked Master Makarov.

"Yes. There has been word of them planning something big, so Fairy Tail will be forming an alliance. Together with Blue Pegasus, Lamia Scale, and Cait Shelter we will send teams to engage and defeat them." Makarov explained.

"Are you sure we can beat them? Besides, who will you be sending, Master?" Lucy asked with worry.

"Well, I have decided to send you, Gray, and Erza." the saint answered.

The celestial mage's eyes widened as she looked at the old man.

"Me!? Why me?!" she exclaimed, "I'm not that strong."

Makarov smiled as he looked back at her.

"You doubt yourself, Lucy, but I know you have great strength just waiting to be let out." the master reassured.

Lucy just turned away and fidgeted as she blushed in embarrassment. She'd never really been held in such high regard before besides when Natsu would do it. Erza and Gray smiled as the ice mage patted her shoulder.

"Listen to him, Lucy. Gramps knows what he's talking about." Gray told her.

"I'm going too!" Mirajane announced loudly as she stepped forward.

The whole guild was taken aback by this as Mira stood there in an outfit similar to the one she used to wear. Tight leather pants that hugged her curves, knee high boots, a leather vest that was barely containing her cleavage, and a leather jacket. All black. Her long white hair was tied in a long pony tail in the back of her head as she stood there with a smirk.

"Absolutely not." Erza denied, "This mission is too dangerous, Mirajane. Even for you."

"But not for you, Red?" the take-over mage asked challengingly, "As far as I'm concerned, I am still an S-class mage. Trust me, I can do this."

No one could believe that Mirajane seemed to be going back to her old gothic and powerful self. They actually believed her, being able to feel the power rolling off of her. Erza, Lucy, and Gray looked to their master to hear his decision as he looked Mira over. Slowly, Makarov nodded as he sighed.

"Just don't make too much of a mess. I don't need to have a damned stroke. You hear me?" he commanded.

Mirajane smiled as she started her way out with the others following reluctantly.

"You got it, Master." the she-devil called behind her.

"These kids will be the death of me." the old man said as he drank from a tankard.

An idea suddenly struck him. Within seconds, Makarov was in his office and grabbing a communication lacrima from one of many drawers in his desk. After the saint put some magic through it, the lacrima glowed and made a pinging noise shortly before the one receiving it answered.

"Yes, Master? What is it?" a low male voice came from it as a face appeared.

Makarov smiled, but it didn't last long as he started to speak.

"I know it hasn't been very long, but we need your help." he said.

"I'm listening." was the immediate response he received.

* * *

It were as if they were fighting a losing battle. Completely one sided with Erza and Mirajane being the only two left standing. Erza was in her flight armor while the she-devil was fighting in her satan soul form. Erza was occupied with Racer while the Mira was battling Cobra. Both were getting more and more frustrated as they threw hit after hit, only to be evaded and struck repeatedly in return. Mirajane ended up taking a hard kick to the cheek, sending her sliding across the dirt. She managed to dig her claws into the ground, making her stop as she glared at Cobra. He smirked at her as the snake around him prepared to strike.

"Don't you realize it's pointless, girlie? I know every move you make before you act on it. You stand no chance against me." Cobra taunted.

Erza ended up thrown to the ground hard by Racer not far to her left as Mirajane clenched her clawed fists. Without thinking, the she-devil rushed at her opponent. Cobra's smirk widened as Cubellios curled up before surging forward with her mouth open and fangs extended and ready to kill. Cobra did not anticipate what happened next. His loyal serpent was suddenly grabbed by the throat and thrown to the side by a new enemy that appeared out of nowhere in a flash of flames. Mirajane stopped in her tracks as Cobra glared at the new opponent and a wounded Cubellios coiled back around him. Standing there was a man, his face shadowed by the hood over his head. Magic pressure was building up from him as he wore sandals and a damaged cloak.

"Looks like I got here just in time." a low and strong voice emerged from the man.

Mirajane smiled as she stood behind him. She knew exactly who it was. Erza and all the other's eyes widened in surprise as the mystery man tore off his cloak, revealing familiar baggy pants, a vest, and a scaly scarf. His pink hair had lengthened some and was wild as he stood there. He was even sporting some light facial hair as flames and lightning surrounded both of his fists as his power increased by the second.

"Who do I beat the shit out of first for roughing up my family?" he asked with a predatory growl.

Oracion Seis glared at him as a whole as his serious and calculating face glared right back.

"You." Brain said with anger and familiarity.

Natsu Dragneel had entered the battlefield.


End file.
